


Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: Райнер нравился Бертольту всегда, но сегодня предстал совершенно в ином свете





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на SnK Games OTP Wars 2016  
> Бета: iris M  
> Предупреждение:кроссдрессинг

Они работали вместе несколько месяцев, и Бертольт мог поклясться, что Райнер ни разу не опоздал, не проспал, не пришел на работу расхристанным, сонным или непричесанным. Всегда с иголочки в шикарном костюме и с идеальной стрижкой, он казался воплощением всех стереотипов об успешных атлетически сложенных карьеристах, идеальных и непостижимых. А еще Бертольт мог поклясться, что такие, как Райнер не бывают здесь, в ночном клубе, которое обычно называли «тайным кабаре». 

Райнер нравился Бертольту. Да и как он мог не нравиться, с такой задницей, с такими плечами. Но когда Бертольт смотрел на него, как сейчас, слово «нравился» казалось совсем бледным и незначительным. Бертольт опустил руку и поправил член под брюками и бельем. Тут не приветствовалась дрочка, тут нельзя было никого снять за деньги. Все цивильно. Можно только смотреть. Но Бертольта уже немного мутило от возбуждения. 

Он слишком долго жил один, целую вечность. А Райнер был так шокирующе прекрасен, что невозможно взгляд отвести. Черное платье в пол, разрез до бедра, алая помада, парик — светлые волосы подняты вверх и забраны на затылке. Бертольт боялся вдохнуть, боялся, что Райнер заметит его, и боялся, что не заметит. Член ныл нестерпимо, было бы круто сейчас сунуть руку в штаны и подрочить. Или хотя бы погладить, унять дрожь ненадолго.   
Но Бертольт соблюдал правила тайного кабаре — сидел за столиком, сцепив руки перед собой, и смотрел, как Райнер танцует словно только для себя, ни на кого не глядя, невозмутимый и горячий. «Нет, только не это», — простонал про себя Бертольт, когда музыка изменилась и танец закончился. Его словно парализовало, он не смог бы и с места сдвинуться, даже если бы понадобилось спасаться бегством. А Райнер собирался уйти. Бертольт проводил его взглядом до лестницы, мысленно прощаясь и представляя пустую кровать в своей захламленной спальне. И вдруг Райнер поймал взглядом его взгляд. А потом ухмыльнулся и приподнял руку, показывая, что видит и все понял. 

Бертольт едва не подавился слюной, когда осознал, что Райнер идет к нему. Идет так, словно они не коллеги, словно только что встретились и собираются познакомиться. И он был прав – только сейчас они впервые узнали друг друга по-настоящему. 

Во рту стало совсем сухо, сердце забилось тяжело и быстро, так что стало трудно дышать, в паху словно каленым железом обожгло. Бертольт провел рукой по ширинке, но тут же спрятал кулак в карман, стиснув пальцы до боли. Райнер был уже совсем близко, алые губы растянулись в усмешке, на шее пульсировала вена, прядка полос выбилась из прически. В нем не было ни капли манерности, жеманства, только грация, сила и нежность в той странной пропорции, которая делает сильного мужчину особенным и загадочным. 

В нем не было и ни капли деланной мужественности, все, что он демонстрировал, становилось натуральным, живым, горячим. Бертольт на мгновение всерьез задумался, а не сбежать ли. Подрочить наконец у себя в кровати. Спрятаться под одеялом. Как обычно, в одиночестве. Одиночество казалось ему безопасным, но Райнер уже подошел к его столику, и путь к бегству был отрезан. 

— Привет. Не знал, что тоже сюда приходишь, — заговорил Райнер. Бертольт посмотрел на его губы, на сильные плечи и руки в обрамлении черного бархата и проглотил слюну. В ушах шумело, он чувствовал, как отдаются в паху удары сердца. 

— Да, — ответил он, голос подвел его, сорвавшись на хрип, и Бертольт прокашлялся. — Ты… тебе идет…

Райнер ухмыльнулся.

— Мне тоже нравится. Потрогай, этот материал так ласкает, ты словно идешь сквозь теплую воду, — он взял Бертольта за руку, не спрятанную в карман, и приложил ладонь к своей груди, к торчащему твердому соску. 

Цвета вокруг вспыхнули яркими пятнами, музыка звучала вдали, словно сквозь вату. И Бертольт не поверил собственным ушам, когда сам предложил Райнеру:

— Поехали ко мне.

Нет, это не его голос, не его жизнь, не его вечер. Ему снится сон, сладкий сон, в котором у него стоит до боли, рука лежит на груди Райнера, и они возможно скоро потрахаются.

— Поехали, — ответил Райнер. 

Обнял Бертольта за шею, и тому ничего не оставалось, как положить руку ему на спину, или на талию, или ниже. Бертольт стиснул пальцы, сминая ткань, потом разжал, проводя по ягодице. Он увидел так ясно, как раздвигает их и входит, сначала языком, потом толкается головкой и погружает ее внутрь. Глубоко, до упора. Раз, другой, так что яйца хлопают о кожу. По спине побежала дрожь. Он снова испугался, так что даже замутило. 

— Моя машина, — Райнер остановился у большого джипа-мерседеса, пискнула сигнализация. Бертольт радовался, что выпил, будь он трезвым, наверняка давно бы сбежал. 

Они сели в машину, Райнер надавил на газ. 

Вокруг мелькал ночной неспящий город, расплывались огни, вспыхивали и гасли, мимо проплывали машины. В полутемном нутре мерседеса Бертольт чувствовал себя выброшенным в безграничное космическое пространство, словно они неслись через вселенную в маленьком межзвездном челноке. Возбуждение, скорость, алкоголь опьяняли, руки Райнера, державшие руль уверенно и жестко. Все сводило с ума. 

Бертольт не мог не смотреть на него, ему жизненно важно было сейчас запомнить каждое движение, каждую черту, каждое движение губ, глаз, чтобы потом, когда сказка закончится, вспоминать до бесконечности.

Фантазируя, Бертольт не заметил, что машина сбавила скорость и они въехали на территорию частного жилого комплекса. 

— Уже скоро, — бросил Райнер, заезжая в подземный гараж. Бертольт затаил дыхание, ведь они были так близко к цели.

Машина замерла, мотор замолчал, на мгновение Райнер и Бертольт оказались в полной тишине, в желтоватом свете подземной парковки, а потом Райнер распахнул дверцу. Бертольт сделал то же. И стоило ему выйти, как страх и волнение исчезли. 

Потому что тут все было настолько нереально, что даже бояться не осталось никакого смысла. Они вошли в лифт и молча поднялись на третий этаж. Райнер жил в большом лофте, полупустом огромном пространстве с окнами от пола до потолка, откуда можно было выйти на крышу. У окна стояла широкая кровать. Когда они вошли, вдоль потолочных панелей зажегся тусклый свет. Бертольт потянулся к пуговицам на пиджаке, но Райнер положил руку поверх его пальцев.

— Я сам, — прошептал он Бертольту в губы. Бертольт приоткрыл рот, завороженный этим голосом, запахом, прикосновением его ладони. Он не успел ничего ответить, как почувствовал язык Райнера своим, зажмурился и прижался к его губам, отвечая на ласку. 

Но Райнер отодвинулся.

— Но сначала… — проговорил он хрипло, отступил на пару шагов и сдернул платье через голову. Так просто, словно футболку. Бертольт сглотнул, рассматривая его. Идеальное тело, только мышцы, гладкие и литые, ни грамма жира, тонкие запястья и щиколотки, затянутые в чулки, подвязки и прозрачные кружевные трусики. Они не скрывали тугой, крупный член, розовая головка открылась и показалась над резинкой. Бертольт задохнулся, теперь он не мог ни то, что говорить, но даже дышать. Он сжал себя пальцами и принялся поглаживать, шипя сквозь сжатые зубы, потому что ему хотелось кончить, даже спустить в штаны было бы круто. Хоть что-то, но сейчас — яйца стали каменными. Райнер подошел к нему, убрал его руку и потерся пахом о пах. 

Бертольт застонал. Черт, черт, черт. Но Райнер заткнул его, толкаясь языком в приоткрытый рот, лаская его язык, прижимаясь и двигая бедрами. Бертольт обхватил его за шею и почувствовал, как Райнер расстегивает ему брюки. Раз — и они падают к ногам, два — и трусы отправляются следом. Бертольт ревниво подумал, что Райнер делает все уж очень ловко, привычно даже. 

— Господи, — простонал он, когда Райнер отстранился и потянул его на кровать. Он едва не кончил, кровь так сильно прилила к паху, что теперь отдавала пульсирующей болью. 

— Хватит уже!

Райнер рассмеялся. Помада размазалась, осталась на подбородке и немного на губах, и когда они упали на кровать, Бертольт прижал к ним ладонь и стер остатки одним движением руки. 

— Сейчас, — прошептал Райнер, расстегивая его рубашку. Бертольт больше не хотел трахать его, он хотел, чтобы Райнер вылизал его, хотел чувствовать его пальцы внутри.   
Райнер прижался губами к уху, скользнул по шее и прикусил сосок. Влажное прикосновение отдалось всполохом возбуждения в паху, длинные пряди белокурого парика щекотали ребра. Бертольт застонал, попытался потереться членом о его бедро, но Райнер скользнул ниже, только парик остался в руках. 

Райнер поцеловал живот, потом бедра, а потом закинул ноги Бертольта себе на плечи и толкнулся языком между ягодиц. Бертольт разжал пальцы, уронив парик на пол, зашипел от наслаждения. Райнер трахал его языком и пальцами, поглаживая, облизывая. Он точно знал, что и как надо делать, и через несколько минут Бертольт уже ничего не видел и не слышал. Возбуждение расходилось по телу, словно звуковые волны прокатывали от паха к животу и коленям, тело дрожало, мышцы были напряжены до предела. Когда он вскрикнул и задвигался быстрее, Райнер снова остановил его. Он приподнялся на руках и посмотрел Бертольту в лицо. Взгляд обжигал и ласкал одновременно, и Бертольт только и мог, что гладить Райнера по коротким волосам на затылке и ждать, когда он снова начнет двигаться.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил его Райнер. Бертольт покачал головой, ему было совершенно все равно. Тогда Райнер перевернул его на живот. Смазка была прохладной, а пальцы горячими. Бертольт закрыл глаза и выдохнул, подаваясь назад, когда Райнер вошел в него. Он чувствовал прикосновение шершавого кружева к ягодицам, дыхание на затылке, тяжелое, раскаленное. Чувствовал Райнера целиком, все его тело, его тяжесть и жар, чувствовал его внутри, большого, заполнившего целиком.

— Господи, — простонал Бертольт, когда Райнер стиснул его бедра и дернул на себя, еще и еще, заставляя его насаживаться, двигаться навстречу. Колени не держали, руки дрожали. Кажется, Бертольт забыл даже собственное имя, когда раскаленное добела возбуждение начало разрастаться и поглощать его. Он хотел кончить, но Райнер не давал ему прикоснуться, Бертольт никак не мог подрочить себе. 

— Не будем торопиться, — шепнул Райнер ему на ухо. Бертольт выдохнул, почти заскулил, зажмуриваясь, сводя брови у переносицы. Висок щекотала капля пота, он слышал, как склеиваются их тела, как яйца хлопают о кожу, как двигается под ними огромная кровать. Словно во сне. Райнер останавливался, чтобы поцеловать его шею и плечи, потом продолжал, потом снова делал паузы. 

Когда он вышел, Бертольт перевернулся на спину и с негодованием и возмущением уставился на него.

— Райнер! Ну пожалуйста! Продолжай!

Райнер лег на спину рядом с ним.

— Не хочешь снять с меня все? — предложил он, ухмыляясь. 

Трусики все еще были на нем, член торчал снизу, а темная ткань натянулась на лобке. Бертольт облизнул губы, судорожно сжал пальцы на головке и разжал тут же. Черт. Но он правда хотел снять все, а потом сесть сверху. Он расстегнул подвязки, потянул за тонкие веревочки справа и слева, стягивая трусики. Они прижали член на мгновение, а потом соскользнули, и он выпрямился и шлепнул головкой по животу. Райнер усмехнулся, а Бертольт отшвырнул трусики в сторону. 

Теперь надо было избавиться от пояса и чулок. Берт взялся за один, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра, начал скатывать, дернул и порвал его. 

— Ничего, — прохрипел Райнер, прикрывая глаза. В свете огней города его тело словно светилось, фантастическое, без единого изъяна. 

Бертольт поверил. Содрал второй чулок, потом снял пояс. 

Черное белье валялось чернильными пятнами на белом мраморном полу. Бертольт наклонился, прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам, и сжал губами сосок Райнера через прозрачное кружево бюстгальтера. Подцепил лямку, потянул вниз. Упругий сосок был на вкус шершавым и солоноватым. Райнер застонал, когда Бертольт втянул его в рот и чуть прикусил. Возбуждение болезненно пульсировало в паху, но теперь Бертольту хотелось помучить Райнера. Он так же облизал и пососал второй сосок прежде чем снять вторую бретельку и расстегнуть крючки. 

— Готово, — пробормотал он. 

Развел пошире колени и устроился на бедрах Райнера. Тот взглянул удивленно, но не стал возражать, когда Бертольт опустился на его член, придерживая ствол рукой. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром. Отдаваясь острому желанию.

Он выгнулся, двинулся, сначала медленно, но потом опрокинулся вперед и начал приподниматься и опускаться, вцепившись в плечи Райнера. Быстрее и быстрее. Сначала ничего не происходило, но через несколько секунд этой ритуальной пляски возбуждение, которое столько раз тормозили на грани, стало просто непереносимым. Безумным. Бертольт закрыл глаза и провалился в него, осталось только движение. Вверх, вниз, выше, выше, выше. И взрыв. 

Бертольт слышал собственный крик словно издалека, по инерции продолжая скакать на бедрах еще несколько секунд, а потом упал рядом, легкий, как в невесомости. 

— Как ты? — спросил Райнер спустя бесконечность. Он сел на кровати, а Бертольт и не помнил, как это случилось.

Он покачал головой, давая понять, что не может даже описать, что с ним было.   
Райнер поднялся и подхватил с пола вещи. 

— Мне уйти? — Бертольту вдруг стало неловко. Он только сейчас понял, что провел время с человеком, с которым разве что обменялся по работе парой слов, что приехал к нему домой, что сейчас лежит в его кровати, и что они уже поебались и пора сваливать.  
Райнер оглядел его и хмыкнул.

— Дай-ка подумать. Если спросишь меня, то я отвечу — нет. Останься. Мы могли бы повторить, — он отвернулся, пошел к двери в ванную, но обернулся, взявшись за ручку. 

— Ты же не сбежишь? Ты мне всегда нравился. Правда.

Бертольт помотал головой. «Точно сон», — вспыхнула мысль и пропала. Райнер был слишком прекрасен для него, и все же они оказались вдвоем, в своем мире, далеко ото всех, над городом, словно в космическом корабле. Бертольт почувствовал, что желание, уснувшее несколько минут назад, снова просыпается. Он хотел повторить. Не только сегодня, до утра, повторять и повторять. Он хотел остаться навсегда в кровати Райнера, в квартире Райнера и в его жизни.


End file.
